BAD BIRD
by AdeLWizz
Summary: HERMIONE, JANGAN BERHENTI!/JARIKU LELAH, DRACO/LIHATLAH DIA TURUN KALAU KAU BERHENTI MENYENTUHNYA/BERISIK SEKALI KAU INI COBA KAU YANG MENGGANTIKAN POSISI TANGANKU! DMHG. Oneshoot, Complete... RnR please :3


BAD BIRD

.

JK. ROWLING PEMILIK SEMUA TOKOH FILM HARRY POTTER TAPI AdeLWizz PEMILIK FANFIC INI

.

CAST : DRACO MALFOY/HERMIONE GRANGER

.

GENRE : HUMOR

.

RATE : M (HAHA)

.

ALOHAAAAA... HUWA AdeLWizz KEMBALI NIH =D MAAP YA BELOM BISA NGELANJUTIN 'TIME' HEHEHE TAPI AdeLWizz USAHAKAN SECEPATNYA TAMBAH CHAPTER KOK :D INI CUMA FANFIC SELINGAN AJA XD GATAU KENAPA LAGI PENGEN BIKIN FF INI. HAHA -_- GARA-GARA KETAGIHAN SAMA 'HAL' YANG SATU INI... OKAAAYY. OIA INI FIC HUMOR PERTAMANYA AKU LOH- JADI PASTI GARING BANGET. JADINYA DIKRIUKIN AJA YAK ENTAR :3 HAPPY READING

.

**HERMIONE, JANGAN BERHENTI!/JARIKU LELAH, DRACO/LIHATLAH DIA TURUN KALAU KAU BERHENTI MENYENTUHNYA/BERISIK SEKALI KAU INI COBA KAU YANG MENGGANTIKAN POSISI TANGANKU!**

**.**

ALOT OF TYPO, OOC, OOT AND THE OTHER MISTAKE

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :3

.

NORMAL POV YA *.*

#

Saat ini Draco duduk di meja paling ujung kanan Great Hall Hogwarts. Ia berkumpul dengan teman-teman dari asrama Slytherinnya sambil sekedar bercengkrama dan bertukar pikiran tentang pelajaran yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan kelasnya. Sesekali Draco mencuri pandang ke arah seseorang di bangku panjang Gryffindor. Tujuan iris kelabunya hanya satu yaitu kepada gadis berambut megar yang duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang sama tak rapinya dengan rambut si gadis. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran yang sedari tadi menggerayangi otaknya. Draco kembali mencoba memfokuskan diri kepada buku dan perkamen di depannya.

''Kau kenapa?'' tanya Blaise pada Draco.

''Apa? Tidak,'' jawab Draco singkat lalu mengangkat pena bulunya dan menuliskan beberapa kalimat di perkamen.

''Kalau kau ingin menghampiri Granger pergilah, Malfoy.'' kata Blaise seolah mengerti isi otak laki-laki bersurai platina di depannya. Draco menghembuskan napasnya berat. Ia memanglah cerdas menyembunyikan perasaan dari siapapun tapi tidak pada Zabini Blaise, sahabatnya.

''Aku malu, Blaise.'' bisik Draco namun masih bisa didengar oleh telinga Blaise.

''Oh come on, Drake. Seperti bukan dirimu saja. Pergilah.'' kata Blaise sama pelannya namun terdengar seperti memberikan semangat pada Draco. Draco menatap Blaise sekali lagi dan kemudian melirik meja Gryffindor. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri akan keputusan yang ia ambil.

''Baiklah.'' kata Draco mantap dan segera berdiri dari bangkunya. Ia melangkah pasti menuju ke tempat sang wanita berada.

.

''Granger,'' sapa suara bariton di belakang Hermione. Hermione menengokkan kepalanya menghadap ke seseorang yang memanggilnya.

''Ya, Malfoy?'' tanya Hermione heran. Tak biasanya Draco menghampiri Hermione di depan teman-teman Gryffindor Hermione.

''Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Bisa berdiri sebentar?'' tanya Draco menatap iris hazel Hermione. Tanpa menjawab Hermione berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah dari bangku Gryffindor diiringi tatapan takjup Harry, Ron dan Ginny karena seorang Draco Malfoy terdengar sangat sopan. Dan lagi mereka melihat kilau 'merah' di wajah Draco Malfoy. Gezz apa yang terjadi? Dengan sangat penasaran mereka mencoba mendengarkan apa yang dibincangkan oleh Draco dan Hermione.

.

''Bisakah sekarang kita pergi ke ruang Ketua Murid?'' tanya Draco. Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Draco.

''Ada apa? Apa ada yang harus kita lakukan?'' tanya Hermione tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Draco.

''Kau tahu? Semalam? Aku sangat menyukainya. Tak bisakah kita 'bermain' lagi?'' jawab Draco sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

''Oh, uh itu. Ya bisa. Tapi apa harus sekarang? Kau tahu aku sedang bersama mereka.'' kata Hermione pelan lengkap dengan wajah merona manis di pipinya.

''Ayolah, Granger. Aku sudah sangat inginkan itu. Sebentar saja lalu kau bisa kembali pada kawan-kawanmu.'' kata Draco dengan tatapan yang 'mungkin' hanya akan diberikan pada Hermione. Dengan tatapan itu mungkin juga Dumbledore akan rela memberikan apapun untuk Draco. Hermione menatap iris kelabu di depannya dan mendesah pelan.

''Baiklah, aku akan pergi pamit ke mereka dulu. Kau tunggu aku di kamar saja.'' jawab Hermione akhirnya luluh dan pergi meninggalkan Draco untuk berpamitan dengan kawan-kawannya. Draco berjalan riang(?) menuju ke tempat ia dan Hermione akan melaksanakan keinginan Draco.

.

Tanpa Draco dan Hermione sadari sedari tadi percakapan mereka didengar oleh Ron, Harry dan Ginny. Mereka saling tatap tak percaya akan apa yang ditangkap indra pendengaran masing-masing. Mereka masih dalam kondisi shock saat Hermione menghampiri mereka.

''Aku harus pergi sekarang,'' kata Hermione membereskan buku-bukunya.

''Kau mau kemana dengan si Ferret, Hermione?'' tanya Ron.

''Dia Draco Malfoy, Ron. Bukankah kita sudah membicarakannya bahwa tak ada permusuhan lagi.'' kata Hermione menatap sebal sahabat laki-laki berambut merah di depannya.

''Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Mione.'' kata Ron tak peduli.

''Kemana lagi? Aku dan dia kan Ketua Murid. Aku akan ke kamar kami.'' jawab Hermione enteng. Harry tersedak mendengar jawaban ringan Hermione.

''Kau baik-baik saja, Harry?'' tanya Hermione tak sadar bahwa karena perkataannyalah yang membuat Harry tersedak.

''Kamar kami? Sejak kapan kau menyebutnya 'kamar kami'? Dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan dia, Mione?'' tanya Ron tak sabar. Hermione hanya menghela napas sejenak dan memutar iris hazelnya tak peduli.

''Nanti akan kuceritakan tapi sekarang aku harus pergi,'' jawab Hermione pelan dan segera pergi dari tempat itu diiringi tatapan tak percaya Harry, Ron dan Ginny.

.

Harry dan Ron masih tak mengerti apa maksud percakapan Hermione dan Draco di Great Hall tadi. Sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke Kamar Ketua Murid dan memastikan hal itu. Toh mereka juga tahu password masuk ke ruangan itu. Hermionelah yang memberitahu mereka tentang kata rahasia masuk ke Ruangan.

Harry dan Ron mencari Hermione di kamar milik Hermione namun tak menemukan sosok gadis pintar itu. Lalu mereka pergi ke dapur ruangan karena mereka hapal Hermione sangat suka bereksperimen dalam membuat makanan tapi nihil. Tak ada seorangpun di sana. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dan bertanya ke kamar Draco Malfoy. Sang Ketua Murid Laki-laki. Mereka nyaris meletakkan ujung buku tangan mereka di pintu saat tiba-tiba kebekuan menghampiri kaki mereka. Mata Harry dan Ron terbelalak terkejut dan saling menatap. Mendengarkan dengan seksama percakapan ganjil dari dalam kamar yang hendak mereka datangi.

''Hermione, jangan berhenti!'' terdengar suara keras yang Harry dan Ron pastikan itu adalah suara Draco.

''Jariku lelah, Draco.'' jawab seseorang yang bahkan dari kata pertamanya saja sudah bisa mereka hafal bahwa itu lengkingan Hermione. Harry dan Ron kembali saling menatap 'shock'. Pikiran mereka sudah tak berpijak di kebenaran lagi.

''Lihatlah, Hermione. Dia turun kalau kau tak menyentuhnya.'' kata Draco terdengar semakin tak sabar.

''Berisik sekali kau! Coba kau gantikan posisi tanganku.'' lengking Hermione kini sama tak sabarnya dengan suara Draco.

''Oh ya tuhan Hermione. Hati-hati. Oh god!'' suara Draco menimpali kesan marah dari lengkingan Hermione.

Ron dan Harry masih berdiri kaku di balik pintu kamar Draco. Mereka hanya memikirkan satu hal di otak masing-masing. Kemarahan serentak menggelayuti batin mereka. Mereka tak rela jika Hermione bersama dengan Draco. Bahkan tanpa memberitahu mereka yang notabenenya adalah sahabat dekat. Apalagi dia sudah melakukan hal yang sangat tabu. Ini sekolah. Harry dan Ron sama sekali tak menebak Hermione bisa berbuat seperti ini. Maka tanpa perlu berkata lagi hanya dengan saling pandang dan anggukan mantap persetujuan Harry mengeluarkan wand dari sakunya.

''Alohomora,'' seru Harry dan terbukalah pintu kamar tempat 'percakapan ganjil' tadi terjadi. Hermione dan Draco tak mampu bergerak dari posisi awal mereka. Dan mereka terjebak sempurna di bawah mata Harry dan Ron.

''Apa yang kau lakukan Harry? Ron?'' tanya Hermione bingung menatap kedua sahabatnya yang terkesan 'marah'.

''Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Ferret ini?'' tanya Ron berapi-api.

Tapi posisi Hermione dan Draco yang tak seperti yang dibayangkan oleh Harry dan Ron membuat tongkat Harry turun secara otomatis. Saat ini Draco dan Hermione duduk berhadapan dengan sebuah meja menjadi penghalang mereka. Dan di atas meja terletak sebuah benda seperti buku tapi itu jelas bukan buku karena berkedip-kedip aneh.

''Aku dan Harry jelas mendengar percakapan menjijikkan kalian,'' kata Ron masih menandakan kemarahan yang sama seperti ketika ia mendengar di balik pintu.

''Percakapan menjijikkan? Apa yang kalian katakan?'' kali ini Draco yang berbicara karena tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan kedua sahabat rekan ketua murid perempuannya.

''Blimey, Malfoy. Tadi aku dan Harry mendengar kau dan Hermione sedang...,'' Ron terdiam seketika seperti pita suaranya hilang secara ajaib.

''Sedang berbuat sesuatu yang intim,'' kata Harry melanjutkan pernyataan Ron yang belum tuntas.

''Aku tak mengerti apa maksud kalian,'' Hermione berkata sambil berdiri dari tempatnya duduk tadi.

''Accio Chair! Duduklah,'' kata Hermione mempersilahkan kedua sahabatnya duduk karena ia melihat baik Harry maupun Ron masih tegang menata napas mereka.

''Jelaskan pada kami, Mione. Apa maksud percakapanmu dan Fer-Malfoy tentang 'Jarimu lelah' dan 'Dia turun jika kau tak menyentuhnya'?'' tanya Harry ketika ia sudah duduk di kursi yang diambilkan oleh Hermione. Kali ini mata Hermionelah yang beradu dengan iris kelabu Draco Malfoy. Dan tanpa ada aba-aba mereka berdua tertawa tanpa bisa dihentikan. Ya. Draco Malfoypun tertawa yang sungguh tidak Malfoy-is.

Harry dan Ron memandang marah dan heran pada kedua ketua murid itu. Bukannya menjelaskan tapi mereka malah menertawakan satu-satunya alasan Harry dan Ron marah dan mendobrak pintu.

''Dengar, Harry dan Ron. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kalian sampai mendobrak pintu dengan wajah semerah lobster bakar menahan emosi,'' kata Hermione setelah mampu menghentikan paksa ritual tertawanya. Ia lalu pergi ke sisi Draco seperti posisi awal ketika Ron dan Harry melihatnya. Mengambil barang yang berkedip-kedip tadi dan menaruhnya di pangkuan Harry.

''Ini adalah Tab, Harry and Ron. Dan kami tadi sedang bermain permainan Flappy Bird. Kalian pasti tidak tahu kan? Permainan ini adalah permainan burung yang jika kita menyentuh pelan tab maka akan terbang jika tidak maka akan jatuh. Dan si tuan muda pirang itu kemarin malam memergokiku bermain serius dengan tab ini. Ia menghampiriku dan bertanya tentang permainan Flappy Bird. Ia tak mau menyentuh Tab ini namun sangat terobsesi pada Flappy Bird. Hingga harus aku yang bermain dan dia hanya berisik di sampingku,'' jelas Hermione panjang lebar sambil sesekali memainkan barang di depannya dan melirik Draco yang terlihat salah tingkah.

''Dan jika kalian berpikir yang unbelieveble seperti pikiran kalian tadi maka kalian salah besar,'' tambah Hermione dengan tangan membekap mulutnya menahan tawa. Harry dan Ron hanya menahan malu karena berpikir hal negatif tentang Hermione yang jelas-jelas menjunjung tinggi 'Rules is Me' dalam hidupnya. Dan mereka harus mulai menyadari lagi bahwa teman Ter-briliantnya adalah Muggleborn yang memiliki banyak hal tentang dunia Muggle yang tak mereka ketahui. Dan inilah salah satunya. Flappy Bird yang setelah ini akan disebut 'Bad Bird' oleh Harry dan Ron karena gara-gara Flappy Birdlah mereka harus malu menuduh Hermione.

Fin

Huwahahahaa gatau ini kenapa bikin Fic GAJE kaya gini . kena demam Flappy Bird juga ini Dramionenya hahaha oia pada tanya ga kenapa dikasih lebel M? Biar penasaran aja hahaha *diinjek masal*

Dan walau aku tahu semua benda muggle ga berfungsi di Hogwart tapi ya untuk kali ini anggap aja pasal itu gapernah ada dan ga pernah ditulis di Hogwarts History ya hahaha *seenaknyasendiri* *diinjek lagi*

Uda Read? Jangan lupa Review yaaa :* *bighug*


End file.
